This invention relates generally, as indicated, to a J-channel member for use in masking or blending siding made, for example, of vinyl or aluminum, around openings in a building structure for windows, doors, louvers or similar such inserts.
When installing vinyl or aluminum siding and the like, the siding must be trimmed around all the window, door or louver frames and the like to leave a slight gap or clearance, for example, approximately 3/8 inch clearance therearound, for expansion and contraction of the siding. Normally this gap is concealed by a conventional J-channel which is put up around the frames before the siding is installed.
As long as the framed openings have substantially straight sides, it is a relatively simple matter to fit a conventional J-channel around the openings. However, if the openings are radiused as, for example, in the case of half round or round windows or louvers, it is much more difficult to fit a conventional J-channel around the openings, in that substantial cutting of both the front and back legs of the J-channel and subsequent caulking of the resulting gaps in the front leg after the J-channel has been fitted around the radiused openings are required.